Tag You're it!
by csiFREAK24
Summary: During a slow night at the lab, the team decides to have a bit of fun. Read more to find out!
1. Good Idea

It was Saturday night and the 6 CSIs plus the awesome AV/Video technician, Archie, were very bored

It was Saturday night and the 6 CSIs plus the awesome AV/Video technician, Archie, were very bored. The case they were working was solved and paperwork was caught up on. They were lounging around the break room when Greg says, "How about some fun?"  
"Well Greg what do you have in mind?" asked Grissom.  
"How about laser tag? I know a good place," replied the youngest and newest CSI. At this Warrick choked back a laugh and Nick said, "Only you Greggo, only you."  
"Come on guys," Greg protested, "It will be great. I know a really good three story place."  
"Laser Storm, right?" Archie asked. "That place is INSANE!. It's got everything there."  
"Yea," said Greg enthusiastically.  
"I'll go if everyone else goes," Sara said giving in.  
"And I'll go if Sara goes," Katherine added.  
"I guess me and Nickito here can spare some time," Warrick said.  
"Nickito?" Nick said obviously offended. "Yea, I'll tag along, just drop the Nickito.  
"Archie and me are set so it just leaves you, Grissom,"Greg said.  
"Oh, why not. It can't hurt, shifts almost over. Just don't tell Ecklie."  
"YES!" screamed Greg. "Alright we'll double up in our cars and you guys can follow me there." The others nodded in agreement.  
"Ok, Archie with me. Sara and Kath. Which leaves the three musketeers, Warrick, Nicky, and Griss, to triple up."  
They all piled into their cars and headed out.


	2. Emily and Lauren

Meanwhile, people were already at the laser arena. "Ok, I'm going to set you guys up for five games, and call me when you're done, ok?" Emily's mom said. Emily and Lauren were a pair of eighth graders who were ready for a game of unsupervised laser tag. (Well slightly supervised if you count the staff members, but no parental supervision.) "Ok, mom," Emily replied, "Happy shopping. "Oh, yes, shopping. I'll be right next door at the Holton Mall, so, If you need anything just call. Bye girls, have fun!"  
"Ok, Mom, bye." Emilys mom left them and they were both sitting waiting for more people to arrive, when the crew from the Las Vegas Crime Lab joined them. While waiting to be briefed on the rules of the game, Emilys cell phone rang, loudly and obnoixously, "Lost the Plot." Everybody jumped and stared at her.  
"Sorry," she whispered turning pink. "I didn't realize it was turned up that high."  
They all nodded in agreement.  
"Hello?" Emily picked up her phone. "Oh, Hey Charlie, whats up? Um, when, now?"  
"What does he want?" whispered Lauren. Charlie was not her favorite person.  
"Hold on Charlie lemme call you back. YES CHARLIE, I WILL CALL YOU BACK, DON'T WORRY. GOODBYE CHARLIE!" Emily said forcefully.  
"Ugh. He wants us to go to the movies with him." She said to Lauren.  
"ewww. When? That boy is way to obsessed with me. I don't even want to think about the moves he'd try to pull if we were in a theatre. It's very dark in there," She said shuddering slightly.  
"I know! But I can't be like, sorry Charlie, but we're at laser tag so we can't go to the movies with you, because then, he'll want to come too," Emily said.  
At this point the CSIs and Archie looked slightly amused, and were wondering how this was going to end.  
Greg decided to take a risk seeing as these kids seemed harmless, and said, "You wanna know how to let the guy down easy? I'll coach you through it. Believe me, I've let a few down myself in my day."  
"Men?" asked Nick laughing at the younger man.  
"NO!" Greg whispered back, obviously offended.  
Emily and Lauren had their hands over their mouths giggling hysterically and Archie said, "Well there goes that plan, buddy."  
Emily's cell phone rang again, Charlie calling her back. "Charlie! Hi! About those movies...yea we can't go. Why? Laurens sleeping over and my dad won't let us go. He doesn't want us meeting guys he doesn't know at the movies. Um, No offense Charlie but if he met you he wouldn't be too reassured. Well for starters, you're a Vamp. (Vampire for those who have no idea what a Vamp is.) Yes you are Charlie, don't deny it. Whatever, I have to go now, bye." Emily sighed.  
Greg was glaring at Nick when the offending cell phone rang again.  
"It's Charlie again," Emily said, not sounding too happy.  
"Oh my god, what could he want?" Lauren said.  
"Um, do any of you people know how to block a number from calling you?" Emily asked gesturing to the Las Vegas Crime Lab team.  
"I know!" Archie exclaimed happy to be of assitance. "I'll show you how."  
"Thank you sooo much. I don't need Charlie down my throat all night bugging me."  
"No problem," said Archie who had moved to sit next to Emily.  
"Ok, whose number do you want to block?"  
"This one," Emily said pointing to Charlies number in her adress book.  
"ok," Said Archie pushing some buttons, "There no more Charlie."

**(A/N what do you think so far? Do you like the O/Cs Emily and Lauren? Reveiws are much appreciated!)**


	3. Laser time!

Finally the guy came and told them the rules

Finally the guy came and told them the rules. It was laser time! While they all chose codenames and got their vests Warrick said to Nick, "At least these kids aren't gangbangers or anything."

"I know," agreed Nick.

"Ok," Greg said. "Teams or every man for himself?"

Emily and Sara glared at him, while Emily said, "I believe it's every PERSON, for himself OR Herself. And, I vote that one."

Greg smacked his forehead, "Ah! No! Not a mini-Sara!"

They all laughed and Nick said, "Looks like every person for themselves Gregito."

They entered the laser tag arena, split up while their vests came on, and it was time to play. Within a minute three people got shot.

"DancingZebra?" Greg asked.

"LostKos?" Sara pondered.

"Aw I got shot by both!" Archie complained.

As the game went on the CSIs and Archie had fun shooting each other, but the only people they didn't get to shoot were the mysterious gamers.

Meanwhile, Emily and Lauren were owning. Lauren leaned out from behind the wall and sniped an unsuspecting Catherine and ducked back behind it. Emily rolled on her knees, shot Grissom, and before he could look, she rolled back into the safety of darkness.

While they were sneaking around to find other unsuspecting victims, Nick, Greg, Archie, and Warrick cornered Lauren.

"Haha, we got you now!" said a triumphant Archie.

All of a sudden Emily shot Warrick and Archie from behind and before they could process what was going on, Lauren whirled and nabbed Greg and Nick. They sprinted off before the boys' vests could come back on and get them back.

"How did we manage to get ourselves into that one?" Warrick asked his other bemused co-workers.

"Next time we are going with teams," Archie said.


	4. Scores

The game was finally over and they gathered around the screen to look at their stats

The game was finally over and they gathered around the screen to look at their stats.

"What? I came in THIRD?" yelled an outraged Greg.

"Yes, Greg, you did," smirked Archie.

"Well you're obviously happy, Archie. You came in second. To these people I don't even know! Which two of you are DancingZebra and LostKos? You two came in first and I want to know your secrets!" ranted Greg.

"Somebody's a sore loser," Lauren whispered to Emily and Nick heard her and smirked at the young girl.

"Well Greg, all we have to do is ask who they are," said Grissom reasonably.

"Um," Lauren began rather timidly. "Those people were us."

"You mean I lost to GIRLS?" Greg shrieked.

"Yes Gregito, you did," said Nick.

"And not even someone like Sara! 13 year old GIRLS!" Greg shouted.

"Gregito?" Emily asked, knowing that the name bothered the guy.

"We're fourteen, almost fifteen buddy," she said in a dangerous voice. She was a short girl with blonde hair and people tended to assume she was much younger than she actually was.

(A/N ha people do that to me all the time and it really bothers me!)

"Ok, Ok, sorry kid," Greg grinned trying to calm her down.

"Wow, that means I'm only like fourteen years older than you."

"Yea," Emily said sharing an eye roll with Lauren.


End file.
